Liens fraternels
by Resha Tsubaki
Summary: Il souhaitait juste protéger sa sœur. Et elle désirait simplement soutenir son frère.


**Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais rien écrit sur nos deux petits militaires. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne publie pas dans Une goutte parmi tant d'autres. Vu que je ne risque pas de réécrire d'OS sur eux, je le termine. Mais vous pouvez toujours y faire un tour. Quelque chose de terminé depuis un an ne veut pas dire que l'auteur ne lira pas vos commentaires, au contraire.**

**Je pense écrire une dernière fic sur FMA avant de me retirer. Ne vous attendez pas à la lire rapidement, en ce moment je travaille sur une fic dans le fandom Dengeki Daisy que je publierai cet été. Si vous connaissez ce manga, je vous invite à surveiller la mise en ligne, ça me ferait plaisir ;) Si vous voulez plus d'informations sur ces deux fanfics, vous pouvez regarder sur mon profil. Celle Royai se nommera Histoires de famille. Encore un scénario tordu avec un gros complot comme j'aime en faire.**

**Concernant cet OS, c'est une idée qui me trimbalait dans la tête depuis un moment alors je l'ai écrit au début des vacances… Et là je suis de bonne humeur parce que j'ai fait trois trous dans mes oreilles et j'ai été motivée pour relire et publier.**

**Voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Epica – Tides of time<strong>

* * *

><p>Le soleil déclinait dans le ciel, teintant les nuages de couleurs chaudes et pâles. Le rose se mêlait au orange, se battant dans le but d'obtenir le plus de place possible. L'air se rafraîchissait, ceux n'ayant pas pris de veste le regrettaient à présent et se dépêchaient pour atteindre un endroit clos où ils seraient en mesure de se réchauffer.<p>

Le quartier général de l'armée se trouvant à Central se vidait peu à peu, la plupart ayant fini son service, pour être en partie remplacé par la garde de nuit. D'autres se devaient de veiller plus tard, comme un colonel dont nous tairons le nom, afin de terminer les piles de dossiers en retard.

Dans ce bureau précisément, le colonel Mustang, puisque son nom ne peut être tu éternellement, se tenait le visage avec sa main en feuilletant un dossier, l'air las. Bien évidemment, il ne se privait pas pour le montrer, quoiqu'avec les piles de papier devant lui, nul n'était en mesure de le remarquer. Enfin, presque...

Si le colonel Mustang avait compris une chose dans sa vie, c'était que jamais, au grand jamais, s'il tenait à garder la vie sauve, il ne fallait sous-estimer l'œil de Faucon. Le faire, c'était signer son arrêt de mort avec toute la volonté du monde. Et, en tous cas, si une chose était certaine, c'était qu'il tenait à la vie. Avec des risques pour la rendre plus palpitante, bien entendu.

Ce fut ainsi qu'un coup de feu provenant de l'autre bout de la pièce interrompit le cours de ses pensées qui n'étaient en aucun cas en lien avec le travail. Sa poussée d'adrénaline retomba bien vite, à présent qu'il était habitué à un tel spectacle. Après toutes ces années, il n'avait vraisemblablement pas compris qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer chez lui tant que les dossiers n'avaient pas été traités. Car, tout le monde était au courant, Hawkeye était incorruptible sur ce point.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye. Quiconque connaissait le colonel Mustang avait obligatoirement entendu parler d'elle. Droite, sérieuse, implacable, ponctuelle, talentueuse, intelligente, tous ces adjectifs la qualifiaient sans excès. Beaucoup la désignaient comme la « nounou » de son supérieur. En effet, si la plupart des soldats était impressionné par son charisme et n'osait pas le remettre en cause, on pouvait être certain que Hawkeye serait la première à lui asséner un coup pour le calmer.

Froide, fière, stricte, voilà ce qui inspirait chez les autres membres de l'armée un certain respect envers elle. Même Mustang y réfléchissait à deux fois avant de la contredire. Sans elle, tous étaient parfaitement conscient que l'équipe Mustang ne serait pas aussi performante et qu'elle aurait du mal à se distinguer autant qu'en ce moment.

Forcément, plus le temps passait, plus les gens se posaient des questions quant à la raison pour laquelle le lieutenant Hawkeye persistait à rester aux côtés du colonel Mustang. Moult officiers mieux gradés lui avaient proposé un poste plus avantageux sous leur commandement, or elle les avait refusés, tous, sans aucune exception ni hésitation.

Les mauvaises langues avaient fini par parler et répandre des rumeurs. Selon certaines versions, ils seraient secrètement mariés et auraient trois enfants qu'ils cacheraient à l'autre bout du pays. Certains jouaient dans un contexte plus classique en affirmant qu'ils étaient amants. D'autres, plus innocents, insistaient sur le fait qu'ils étaient de vieux amis, tout simplement. Ou alors que la jeune femme était fascinée par la motivation de l'homme.

En regardant de plus près, on pouvait trouver autant de rumeurs que de soldats de l'armée d'Amestris, ce qui signifiait éventuellement beaucoup. Pourtant, il était impossible de trouver des preuves irréfutables qui les mettraient devant le fait accompli. Le duo, bien au courant de tous ces mots circulant à leur sujet au sein de l'armée, riait bien derrière leur dos tellement ils étaient loin de la vérité qu'ils ne découvriraient jamais.

Peu importait ce qu'ils pensaient, cela ne risquait pas d'aider Roy à compléter ses ennuyeux dossiers. Plus il en remplissait, plus il en restait, c'était déprimant. Fuery ne pouvait-il donc pas inventer une machine à remplir les dossiers ? Ou alors il lui apprendrait à imiter sa signature et il lui refilerait quelques papiers en douce... Même si c'était mission impossible. Il avait déjà essayé avec Falman, difficile à corrompre mais pas impossible non plus. Hawkeye, comme par hasard, était passée à côté d'eux au moment où il était sur le point de lui refourguer ces maudits papiers.

Pourtant, Mustang devait l'admettre, sans elle il ne serait pas allé loin. Il ne serait sûrement même pas dans l'armée, il aurait sans doute suivi une autre voie. Mais son désir de la protéger l'avait poussé à vouloir créer un monde où il savait qu'elle serait heureuse. Il se moquait des sacrifices, pourvu qu'elle sourît. Il l'avait cherchée pendant cinq longues années avant de finalement la retrouver, et malgré toutes les séparations qu'ils avaient endurées, ils s'étaient toujours retrouvés.

« Colonel, si vous ne finissez pas je vous garantis que vous aurez du papier au dîner.

- Oh, voyons, Liza, tu ne peux pas être aussi cruelle, accorde-moi juste cette soirée.

- Pour que tu ailles roucouler dans le bar de Christmas ? Tu connais la réponse.

- Et si c'était pour t'emmener dîner ?

- Bien essayé. »

Roy soupira tandis que Liza rangeait ses affaires. Incorruptible, c'était le mot. Il savait parfaitement que la technique du « je t'emmène manger dans un restaurant chic » qu'il sortait aux autres femmes ne marchait absolument jamais sur elle. En même temps, Liza n'était pas n'importe quelle femme. Elle était la femme la plus importante à ses yeux – jusqu'à ce qu'il se marie, évidemment, et encore.

Elle était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Pour elle, il deviendrait führer et changerait Amestris de fond en comble. Tant que ses actions la rendraient heureuse, et qu'elle pouvait quitter ce travail dans l'armée par la suite, il était prêt à sacrifier tout et n'importe quoi. Pour sa précieuse, sa si précieuse...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un nouveau coup de feu. S'il ne remplissait pas cette paperasse, elle ne serait qu'un obstacle futur pour atteindre son but. Il ne se laisserait pas abattre par des misérables bouts de papier. D'ailleurs, il avait entendu dire que le papier craignait fortement le feu... Une lueur de pyromanie scintilla subitement dans ses yeux et il chercha instinctivement ses gants dans son tiroir, oubliant la présence de son lieutenant.

Malheureusement pour lui, il fut rapidement ramené à la réalité par un déclic monstrueusement familier contre sa tempe. Et mince, elle n'était toujours pas partie ? Lorsqu'il se laissait aller à la tentation du feu, il ne se rendait plus compte du monde extérieur... Un véritable pyromane. En même temps, il était l'alchimiste de flammes.

« Allez, colonel, reposez tranquillement vos mains sur le bureau ou j'ai bien peur d'être poursuivie pour meurtre.

- Fratricide ne serait-il pas plus approprié ?

- Oh, voyons, colonel, ne soyez pas stupide. Vous pensez vraiment que ça se passera comme ça ? »

Évidemment que non. Liza n'était pas stupide, elle ne risquerait pas de prendre plus d'années en faisant passer son acte pour un fratricide. Elle avait un cerveau. Et, de toute façon, si elle clamait l'existence d'un tel lien de parenté entre eux, qui la croirait ? Ils étaient après tout le couple le plus connu de l'armée. Ils la prendraient tout simplement pour une folle.

* * *

><p>Roy n'avait que huit ans lorsque ses parents étaient morts dans un incendie. À ce moment-là, il s'amusait dans un champ avec sa petite-sœur. Ils avaient été si pris dans leur jeu qu'ils n'avaient aperçu de la fumée que trop tard. Le temps qu'ils arrivassent jusqu'à leur maison, celle-ci était déjà réduite en cendres, et leurs parents avec.<p>

Des voisins avaient pris soin d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent mis dans un orphelinat d'une plus grande ville non loin de leur village. Nul n'avait l'intention de les garder jusqu'à leur majorité, aussi les avaient-ils envoyés là-bas. Aucun parent ne leur était connu, en conséquence il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre qu'une famille les adoptât.

Sa petite-sœur, étant de trois ans sa cadette, avait eu plus de chance pour trouver une famille. Roy s'était battu, avait refusé qu'on les séparât, pourtant ses protestations n'avaient pas empêché ces gens d'emmener sa sœur loin de lui. Elle était tout pour lui, et on la lui avait prise. Il avait promis de la protéger, or il avait failli. Il s'était battu pour obtenir ne serait-ce que le nom de sa famille d'accueil, néanmoins nul ne la lui donna.

Il resta à l'orphelinat jusqu'à ses dix ans, grandissant parmi ces enfants orphelins comme lui qui, parfois, parvenaient à se faire adopter. Devant les parents potentiels, ils se faisaient tous le plus beau possible, sauf lui, en espérant tomber sur une famille riche et aimante. Roy, de son côté, s'en moquait bien et ne rêvait que de s'enfuir pour retrouver sa précieuse sœur. Des parents n'étaient pas mieux qu'un orphelinat, il serait même encore plus surveillé.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il rencontra madame Christmas. Cette bonne vieille femme avait remarqué ce petit garçon qui se distinguait des autres enfants en conservant un air froid et hostile. Elle appréciait les défis et, possédant elle aussi un caractère bien trempé, savait parfaitement qu'elle parviendrait à l'apprivoiser. Ainsi le petit Roy se retrouva-t-il avec cette femme plutôt vieille d'après lui, de la fin de la trentaine, à qui il donna du fil à retordre.

À son arrivée, les règles avaient été immédiatement fixées : il aidait au bar et rapportait des bonnes notes puis en échange il obtenait du temps libre. Ce qu'il faisait durant ce laps de temps ne la regardait pas, mais s'il s'attirait des problèmes il devait se débrouiller seul. Ainsi le garçon fut-il en quelque sorte lâché dans la nature, où il dut apprendre à assumer ses actes. Lorsque des garçons plus âgés cherchèrent à le punir de son arrogance, il dut s'en sortir seul.

Madame Christmas n'était pas pour autant distante. Elle possédait une aura protectrice, rassurante, tous les soirs ils dînaient ensemble et elle engageait parfois la conversation. Si Roy avait envie de parler, il pouvait se confier à elle, elle ne le jugerait pas. Malgré lui, au fil du temps, il avait fini par lui faire confiance. Il avait commencé par lui raconter ses journées, quelques détails de son passé comme des habitudes, puis, il avait parlé de ses parents. Enfin, un soir, il lui révéla l'existence de sa petite-sœur.

À partir de ce moment-là, Roy n'hésita plus. Il voulait revoir sa sœur, cela faisait plus de quatre ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Elle devait avoir neuf ans à présent. Était-elle heureuse ? Se souvenait-elle de lui, de ses parents ? En tous cas, lui ne l'avait pas oubliée. Il se souvenait de son visage, de ceux de leurs parents. Mais peut-être avait-elle oublié, après tout elle était bien jeune lorsqu'ils avaient péri. Probablement se rappelait-elle qu'elle avait un frère mais c'était tout.

Roy ne savait pas comment faire pour retrouver sa sœur. L'orphelinat, malgré sa persévérance, ne lui avait rien révélé. Il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à sa tutrice, elle ne le trahirait pas. Jamais. Il alla alors quérir son aide, promettant de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait en échange, pourvu qu'elle retrouvât sa petite-sœur, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Ce que le petit ne savait pas, c'était que Christmas était très bien informée grâce à ses « filles ». Il était trop jeune pour comprendre que ce n'était pas simplement un bar qu'elle tenait et l'étage lui était interdit. Elle possédait un réseau incroyable, s'il souhaitait retrouver sa sœur, alors elle la retrouverait. La mission fut ainsi divulguée à ses filles ainsi qu'à ses informateurs qui venaient aléatoirement boire un coup chez elle.

Le mois d'attente fut le plus long de la vie de Roy. Madame Christmas lui avait promis qu'elle la retrouverait en moins de deux, aussi éprouvait-il des difficultés à réprimer son impatience. Fréquemment il se laissait distraire, s'imaginant leur scène de retrouvailles, se demandant si elle le reconnaîtrait. Quelle genre de vie menait-elle à présent ? Ses nouveaux parents étaient-ils gentils ? Était-elle heureuse ? Si c'était le cas et qu'elle désirait conserver sa vie actuelle, alors il respecterait son choix. Son bonheur était ce qui lui importait le plus.

Enfin, un matin, alors que Roy se dirigeait vers la cuisine dans le but de prendre son petit-déjeuner, Christmas l'y attendait de pied ferme avec une grande nouvelle : elle avait retrouvé sa sœur. Elle se trouvait à quelques centaines de kilomètres de Central, non loin d'East City. Le couple ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants, cependant la mère avait péri à cause de la maladie l'année dernière. Aux dernières nouvelles, le père, un alchimiste réputé, prenait soin d'elle.

Au mot d'alchimiste, Roy tilta. Un alchimiste. Voilà une occasion en or. Il avait toujours désiré trouver un moyen pour devenir fort dans le but de mieux la protéger. Il avait songé à l'alchimie, cependant c'était assez difficile de trouver un maître, cet art avait pour but de rester le plus secret possible. S'il parvenait à convaincre cet homme de le prendre comme apprenti, il pourrait aussi se rapprocher de sa sœur.

Il discuta de son projet avec sa tutrice qui accepta qu'il rencontrât cet homme. Elle savait parfaitement que même si elle l'en empêchait, il partirait quand même, maintenant qu'il possédait l'adresse et le nouveau nom de l'être qu'il chérissait le plus. Elle lui fit simplement promettre d'attendre la fin de l'année scolaire et de se comporter correctement jusque là. Ils étaient en février, cela l'obligeait à rester encore quatre mois au minimum.

Une fois le début de juillet arrivé, Roy, qui avait déjà préparé sa valise depuis plusieurs jours, se fit accompagner jusqu'à la gare par madame Christmas puis prit un train jusqu'à la ville où se trouvait sa petite-sœur. Son anniversaire était passé, il avait à présent treize années à son compteur. Elle avait fêté ses dix ans récemment elle aussi, il aurait voulu être là pour lui faire un beau cadeau. Aimait-elle toujours autant les poupées ? Il lui en avait acheté une pour ses cinq ans. Il se promit intérieurement de lui faire un énorme cadeau pour rattraper tous ces anniversaires manqués.

Le cœur plein d'espoir, il lui fallait toutefois passer vingt heures dans le train avant d'arriver à destination. Il avait envoyé une lettre pour se présenter une semaine plus tôt, prévenant aussi de son arrivée à ce jour. Tant qu'il avait l'occasion de voir sa précieuse sœur, il se moquait bien de savoir où il dormirait. Si des sans-abris passaient leur temps dans des cartons, il pourrait bien le faire une nuit.

Il n'osait pas imaginer le pire, si elle ne le reconnaissait pas ou le refusait. Il espérait quand même qu'au fond d'elle-même elle se souvenait de son frère. La verrait-il en arrivant ? Le plus sûr serait de ne pas l'évoquer lorsqu'il parlerait avec son père adoptif ; si jamais cet homme était attaché à elle, il refuserait assurément de le prendre comme apprenti, par crainte qu'il l'emmenât loin.

Bien que ce fût un train de nuit, Roy ne parvint pas à dormir, trop excité par ce qui l'attendait à son arrivée. Il ne remarquait pas les autres voyageurs, immobile sur son siège. Les bancs n'étaient pas confortables, pourtant il ne le sentait pas. Seules ses pensées comptaient, ainsi que sa future rencontre avec sa sœur. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques d'heures d'elle à présent...

* * *

><p>Son arrivée fut plutôt... Décevante. Personne ne l'attendait à la gare, il dut demander son chemin à plusieurs voyageurs pressés qui l'ignorèrent, néanmoins il ne perdait pas espoir. Il ne transportait qu'un petit sac contenant de quoi se changer pour trois ou quatre jours, ainsi il n'était heureusement pas encombré. Après une bonne heure de recherche, le jeune Mustang trouva enfin la maison délabrée qu'il recherchait.<p>

Son premier ressenti fut de l'effroi : sa petite-sœur n'était quand même pas obligée de vivre dans un tel taudis, n'est-ce pas ? Elle s'était faite adopter par une famille si pauvre... Mais peut-être que l'amour qui lui était porté compensait ce déficit matériel. Après tout, l'argent ne faisait pas forcément le bonheur.

Roy poussa la grille grinçante puis pénétra dans le jardin qui était digne d'une maison hantée. Le père n'en prenait-il donc pas soin ? Il était probablement trop absorbé par l'alchimie. Rassemblant son courage, il donna quelques coups à la porte puis attendit de longues minutes. Enfin, une voix grave et agressive retentit puis un homme qui devait avoir environ quarante-cinq ans et avec une mine affreuse lui ouvrit.

Alors, c'était le père adoptif de sa petite-sœur ? À première vue, il n'avait pas l'air bien sympathique. Ou peut-être faisait-il partie de ce genre de personnes à l'air rude mais très agréables si on cherchait à les connaître. Sans doute était-elle heureuse de l'avoir comme figure paternelle.

« B... Bonjour, monsieur... Je suis Roy Mustang, je vous ai envoyé une lettre il y a de cela une semaine pour vous informer de mon souhait de devenir votre apprenti et d'apprendre l'alchimie, » annonça-t-il d'une traite, d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée.

L'homme resta silencieux et immobile, l'examinant du regard. Roy tenta de lui transmettre sa meilleure image de lui-même et de cacher au mieux son stress. Il devait penser à elle, après tout, il faisait tout cela pour son bien. L'échec n'était absolument pas toléré.

« Et pourquoi veux-tu apprendre l'alchimie ?

- Il y a une personne que je veux protéger plus que tout. Pour elle, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Je souhaite devenir fort pour elle. »

Le vieil homme le fixa longuement dans les yeux. S'il connaissait le nom d'origine de sa fille adoptive, il risquerait d'avoir des doutes, et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Roy était resté vague sur l'identité de cette fameuse personne dans ce but précis. Peu importaient les épreuves, il parviendrait à se faire accepter comme son apprenti.

La réponse sembla lui plaire, puisque l'homme l'autorisa à rentrer. Il lui indiqua le chemin jusqu'à son bureau où ils s'enfermèrent tous deux. La maison paraissait calme, il n'avait pas vu sa sœur. Sans doute était-elle de sortie ? Probablement chez l'épicier, pour acheter quelques provisions. Ou bien elle lisait en silence dans sa chambre. Elle avait toujours été calme, et hésitait à chaque fois quand il s'agissait de faire des bêtises.

L'alchimiste alla droit au but : il lui transmit un bouquin, en lui annonçant que s'il l'apprenait en trois jours et le comprenait suffisamment pour répondre à ses questions, il l'accepterait comme apprenti. Bien évidemment, il lui fournirait un toit et un minimum de nourriture jusque là. Le jeune Mustang fut relativement surpris de son choix, Christmas lui avait raconté qu'il s'était fait une sacrée réputation : celle du maître éternellement sans apprenti.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il passa les trois jours cloîtré dans la pièce qui lui fut attribuée, mangeant, buvant et dormant peu, empêchant quoi que ce soit de le distraire. Il n'avait pas vu sa sœur – en même temps il était enfermé sans arrêt -, cependant il entendait fréquemment des portes grincer, signifiant qu'il n'était pas seul avec son maître potentiel. Elle avait dû recevoir l'ordre de ne pas le déranger, après tout l'homme semblait très strict.

En tous cas, Roy commençait à comprendre pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu d'apprentis : bien que ce fût un livre de bases, il était horriblement complexe. Il avait beau le lire, le relire et le re-relire, il ne comprenait absolument rien. À la fin du deuxième jour, épuisé, il s'écroula sous le poids de la fatigue malgré toute sa résistance. Il se réveilla à l'aube du jour suivant en sursaut ; il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures avant de se confronter à cet homme.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit le livre, son étonnement ne fut pas des moindres : tout lui paraissait plus clair. Était-ce grâce à cette nuit de sommeil ? Car, après tout, la nuit portait conseil. Il se sentait plus confortable avec les informations contenues dans ce livre et capable d'expliquer à peu près les cercles et autres données alchimiques. Il pouvait réussir.

Lorsque vint l'heure fatidique, ce fut plein d'espoir que Roy referma le livre et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'alchimiste qui écrivait quelque chose à la plume. Il se tint debout, prêt à répondre à toutes les questions du monde, pourvu qu'il fût accepté comme apprenti.

L'entretien se passa relativement bien, et ce fut avec un nouveau statut qu'il quitta la salle. Il avait été admis. Ce n'était plus qu'un question de temps avant qu'il revît sa sœur.

* * *

><p>Ce fut au bout du dixième jour qu'il l'aperçut. Une nuit, alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à dormir, il se rendit dans la cuisine afin de boire quelque chose. Là-bas, il entendit du bruit qui attira son attention et gonfla son cœur d'espoir : et si... ? Ses prières avaient enfin été entendues.<p>

Elle se tenait là, en train de faire la vaisselle. Elle était plutôt grande pour son âge, elle avait des cheveux blonds comme dans ses souvenirs retenus en queue de cheval. Elle portait un tablier et lui tournait le dos, apparemment elle ne l'avait pas aperçu. Son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il voulait se jeter dans ses bras et ne plus la lâcher. Cependant, il n'était pas absolument certain qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur. En dépit de la ressemblance, il était toujours possible que madame Christmas eût fait une erreur. Il s'approcha doucement et ouvrit un placard afin de prendre un verre, ce qui annonça sa présence.

« Monsieur Mustang ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez réveillé ! »

Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Sous le choc, Roy ne parvint pas à bouger. Comment l'avait-elle appelé ? Que lui avait-elle dit ? Non, non, voyons, c'était impossible, ce n'était pas du tout la scène qu'il s'était imaginée. Il y avait une erreur quelque part. Il rêvait, voilà.

La petite fille arborait de grands yeux marron qui fixaient intensément ses yeux noirs. Il ne l'avait pas vue pendant cinq ans, pourtant il était certain que c'était elle. Elle lui ressemblait trop pour qu'elle ne fût pas sa sœur. L'avait-elle oublié ? Cette pensée l'abattit complètement. Il avait toujours refusé d'envisager ce scénario, considérant qu'il était absolument impossible qu'ils ne fussent pas réunis.

« Vous vous sentez mal ? Souhaitez-vous un lait chaud ? »

Et pourquoi elle le vouvoyait ? Ils n'avaient que trois ans de différence ! Il avait treize ans, et elle dix. Des enfants de ces âges-ci ne se vouvoyaient pas ! Ils se tutoyaient et ne s'appelaient pas monsieur ou madame ! On se croyait chez des jansénistes à Port Royal. Roy ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne pouvait pas s'énerver après elle, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Si elle se comportait de cette manière, c'était forcément parce que son père adoptif le lui avait ordonné. Soupçonnerait-il leur lien de fraternité ? Dans ce cas, il lui fallait un plan. Il ne devait pas agir tout de suite, il lui fallait méditer ses actes.

« Je veux bien, merci. Et votre nom... ?

- Liza Hawkeye. »

* * *

><p>Si une chose était certaine pour Liza, c'était qu'elle savait qu'elle avait été adoptée. Elle se rappelait qu'elle avait des parents qui étaient morts lorsqu'elle était petite, et aussi qu'elle avait un grand-frère qui la protégeait contre tous les dangers. Malgré son amour pour eux, elle ne se souvenait plus de leurs visages et avait oublié leurs noms, même le sien. Seul son prénom lui était familier, puisqu'elle l'avait conservé. Elle se rappelait vaguement que son ancien nom de famille était celui d'un cheval, mais c'était tout.<p>

Sa mère adoptive, Alicia Hawkeye, l'aimait beaucoup et c'était réciproque. Liza avait eu du mal à la considérer comme sa mère au début, pourtant elle s'était profondément attachée à elle. Si Berthold était particulièrement distant, tant qu'Alicia était là elle se sentait en sécurité, comme avec son frère. Pourtant, il avait fallu qu'elle mourût deux ans plus tôt, la laissant seule avec cet homme qui ne daignait même pas la regarder. Elle avait tout fait pour attirer son attention, toutefois il lui répondait toujours de manière agressive et refusait tout contact le reste du temps. Elle savait qu'il la détestait parce qu'elle n'était pas sa vraie fille.

Liza avait toujours voulu savoir où se trouvait son grand-frère. Si Alicia lui avait affirmé qu'il était heureux dans une autre famille avec des gentils parents, Berthold la réprimandait à chaque fois qu'elle abordait le sujet. Elle souhaitait juste qu'on lui donnât le nom de son frère afin qu'elle pût le retrouver... Il lui manquait.

Quelques jours avant l'arrivée du garçon, son père avait été plus nerveux que d'ordinaire. Il avait fixé des règles à respecter sous peine d'être battue. Bien évidemment, elle craignait ses moments de colère et était bien décidée à ne pas lui désobéir. Elle devait faire en sorte de ne jamais le croiser ; si cela arrivait, elle se devait de le vouvoyer et de l'appeler monsieur Mustang – ce qu'elle trouvait complètement absurde. Ainsi, elle se déplaçait dans la maison lorsque les deux alchimistes se trouvaient dans le bureau ou bien la nuit. En revanche, elle n'avait pas prévu de le croiser durant la nuit.

Le nom de Mustang l'intriguait : il lui était familier, de plus elle se rappelait que son nom de famille d'origine était celui d'un cheval. Le garçon paraissait plus vieux de deux ou trois ans, même si cela semblait fou, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de nourrir quelques doutes. Son visage ne lui disait rien, elle était bien jeune lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés, néanmoins elle espérait. S'il était son frère, alors il pourrait l'emmener loin de cette maison.

Liza ne savait pas comment interpréter leur rencontre dans la cuisine. Seul l'avenir le leur dirait.

* * *

><p>Cinq années passèrent. Les deux enfants à présent adolescents s'étaient parlés à quelques reprises. Si Liza n'était pas sûre que ses doutes fussent véridiques, Roy était quasiment certain de la véracité de ses suppositions. Il avait une fois tenté d'en parler avec Berthold qui avait assuré que Liza était sa fille biologique et que jamais au monde il ne la laisserait aux mains d'un homme tel que lui.<p>

Si Roy avait désiré apprendre l'alchimie pour protéger sa sœur, il avait fini par voir plus grand : le monde dans lequel ils vivaient ne lui convenait pas. Elle ne pourrait pas être heureuse dans un univers pareil. Alors, pour elle, il le changerait. Il intégrerait l'armée et atteindrait un poste suffisamment élevé pour être en mesure de faire en sorte que tous pussent vivre heureux. Après tout, pour elle il ferait tout. Décrocher la lune était totalement insuffisant pour la valeur qu'elle représentait à ses yeux.

Par prudence, le jeune Mustang avait évité tout sujet de conversation en rapport avec ce lien de fraternité potentiel lorsqu'ils discutaient. Il voulait en savoir plus sur elle, sur sa vie depuis leur séparation. Ce fut ainsi que Liza lui confia au bout de quelques années ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Berthold, comment elle regrettait la mort de sa mère, à quel point elle se sentait seule. Roy, durant ces moments, n'avait qu'un seul souhait : la prendre et l'emmener loin, très loin, là où aucune tristesse ne pourrait plus jamais l'atteindre.

Élève brillante, elle avait peu d'amis. Il l'avait un jour accompagnée pour faire des courses et avait donné une bonne leçon à certains de ses camarades quelque peu désagréables qui passaient par là fortuitement. Il essayait de rattraper toutes ces années d'absence où il n'avait pas pu l'aider ainsi.

Ses désirs de monde nouveau l'obligeaient à s'enrôler dans l'armée. N'étant pas stupide, Roy était parfaitement conscient que son maître le renierait s'il le faisait. Pourtant, Liza était plus importante. Sacrifier ses études d'alchimie en valaient bien la peine. Il savait qu'il possédait le secret de l'alchimie de flammes, toutefois il savait qu'il n'avait pas encore les capacités suffisantes pour la maîtriser, aussi comptait-il revenir pour l'obtenir une fois sa formation terminée.

Son entretien avec le maître se passa évidemment relativement mal, et ce fut en vitesse qu'il rassembla ses affaires pour prendre le premier train. Il n'avait pas prévenu Liza de tout cela et se demandait comment elle le prendrait, ils étaient devenus plutôt proches. Celle-ci se trouvait dans la cuisine et, alertée par les cris de son père, se rendit dans le couloir où elle aperçut Roy avec son sac de fait. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'explications.

À sa grande surprise, il la prit dans ses bras. Il avait dix-huit ans et faisait une demi-tête de plus qu'elle, qui n'avait que quinze ans. D'abord étonnée qu'il la prît dans ses bras, elle finit par poser sa tête sur son épaule et l'entourer à son tour de ses bras. Elle n'avait aucun sentiment amoureux pour lui, évidemment, puisqu'elle avait toujours ce doute quant à leur fraternité. Mais son départ la blessait profondément.

« Je reviendrai pour toi. »

Sur ce, il partit sans se retourner. Et elle ne reçut plus aucune nouvelle durant un an.

* * *

><p>Dès le départ de son apprenti, la santé de Berthold commença à décliner. Liza insistait pour qu'il vît un médecin, ne souhaitant pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience, même si elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Elle savait que Roy n'avait pas encore obtenu les secrets de l'alchimie de son père et qu'il souhaiterait certainement lui parler une dernière fois avant son décès. Aussi lui écrivit-elle une lettre qui entraîna son arrivée une semaine plus tard.<p>

L'arrivée de la lettre coïncida avec la fin de la formation militaire de Mustang. Juste après avoir reçu le courrier de sa supposée sœur, il prit le premier train qui passait par la ville où logeaient les Hawkeye, impatient de revoir Liza et quel que peu inquiet pour son maître. Même s'il paraissait ingrat, il souhaitait obtenir le secret de cette alchimie, peu importaient les moyens. Une fois mort, il l'emporterait dans sa tombe.

Les retrouvailles fraternelles furent graves, chacun comprenant la situation et laissant ses sentiments de côté. Liza le conduisit jusqu'au bureau de Berthold qui tentait désespérément d'écrire alors que sa main tenait à peine la plume. Elle les laissa seuls, et Roy essaya de le persuader de lui donner son secret, en défendant ses rêves et son point de vue. Il savait parfaitement que son maître lui en voulait encore et que le convaincre n'allait pas s'avérer être une tâche facile.

Soudain, Berthold se mit à cracher du sang. Alerté, il se jeta sur lui, en appelant du secours. Son sort dépendait de Liza, dorénavant. Ce fut d'ailleurs le nom de celle-ci qui fut nommé au sujet de son secret. Vraisemblablement, c'était elle qui le lui confierait. Était-il finalement à la hauteur pour maîtriser cette alchimie ?

« Liza... Ma fille... Ta sœur... Prends soin d'elle... »

Roy se pétrifia. C'était la confirmation qu'il avait tant attendue. Liza était sa sœur. Pour de vrai. Il n'avait plus aucun doute à présent. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin de sa preuve, néanmoins il préférait l'avoir de manière à avoir la conscience tranquille.

Il cria au secours une fois de plus, tandis que son maître ne respirait plus. C'était probablement trop tard, il le savait parfaitement. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il se devait de tenter de le sauver, ne serait-ce que par devoir. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait une adolescente de seize ans aux cheveux blonds aussi courts que ceux de son frère qui n'osait pas bouger. Assurément était-ce la première fois qu'elle voyait un cadavre. Mais à partir de maintenant, elle n'aurait plus rien à craindre. Son frère serait là pour la protéger de tous les dangers.

* * *

><p>Les funérailles eurent lieu le lendemain et furent payées par Roy qui ne souhaitait pas que Liza s'endettât. Les deux adolescents restèrent un moment silencieux devant la tombe de cet homme qu'ils ne portaient pas dans leur cœur mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer pour autant. Le brun avait envie de lui parler de leur lien et aussi du secret de l'alchimie, néanmoins il ne savait pas comment aborder ces sujets quel que peu délicats.<p>

« Vous êtes mon grand-frère, celui dont j'ai été séparée il y a onze ans, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle le savait ? Durant tout ce temps, elle aussi avait eu des doutes ? Roy, bouche bée, ne répondit d'abord pas, puis acquiesça et lui raconta son aventure pour la retrouver jusqu'à maintenant. Liza souriait tristement en fixant cette tombe, repensant à ces parents dont elle ne se souvenait presque pas qui lui manquaient pourtant. Elle avait retrouvé son frère, alors pourquoi pas ses parents aussi ? C'était égoïste, or elle désirait les trois à la fois. Elle avait perdu deux fois ses parents.

Roy lui avait raconté qu'il avait été adopté par une bonne femme possédant un bar à Central. C'était celle-ci qui l'avait aidée à la retrouver. Liza ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle allait faire à partir de maintenant. Elle était certes inscrite dans une école plutôt prestigieuse jusqu'à la fin de l'année, or elle ne souhaitait pas rester ici. Elle voulait vendre cette maison et partir loin. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait vivre avec madame Christmas ? Elle pourrait se rendre utile en aidant à s'occuper du bar.

« Je t'ai longtemps cherchée. Tu m'as manquée. »

Roy la serra dans ses bras sans qu'elle s'y attendît. Un passant pourrait les prendre pour un jeune couple, or ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Aucun des deux ne pratiquait l'inceste à leur connaissance. Malgré cette ambiance morbide, ils étaient bien. Après tant d'années, ils étaient finalement réunis, et rien ne les séparerait. Ou presque. Roy devait s'en retourner à l'armée la semaine suivante, et la laisser. Il pourrait toujours demander à madame Christmas de prendre soin de Liza, si elle n'avait nul endroit où se rendre.

Le frère et la sœur restèrent silencieusement devant la tombe durant un long moment lorsque le deuxième sujet sensible effleura l'esprit de l'aîné. Le secret de l'alchimie de flammes. Liza savait où il se trouvait et pouvait le lui montrer. Il refusait de partir sans, sa sécurité était mise en jeu. Roy, sans honte et naïvement, lui confia ses projets pour l'avenir : changer ce monde. Pour cela il avait besoin de devenir le plus fort possible et tous les moyens étaient bons, tant qu'ils ne nuisaient pas à sa sœur.

Liza l'écouta silencieusement, elle paraissait peser le pour et le contre. Elle avait décidé depuis le début de lui confier ce secret puisqu'elle lui faisait entièrement confiance. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un tant soit peu : la puissance entraînait des risques. Il serait confronté à de nombreux dangers. Si quoi que ce fût lui arrivait à cause de sa décision, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Tout du moins, elle pouvait peut-être faire en sorte de limiter ces risques. Si elle parvenait à aller au bout de son projet, alors ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés.

L'adolescente accepta sa requête et lui demanda de retourner dans la maison – qui, en y pensant, ne lui rapporterait quasiment rien si elle la vendait. Elle se sentait nerveuse, se demandait comment il comptait réagir ; après tout, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que la clé se trouvât là. Elle lui demanda de rassembler de quoi écrire s'il désirait prendre des notes, or aucune copie ne devait sortir de cette pièce. Il se soumit à ces conditions en plus de celle l'obligeant à se retourner le temps qu'elle sortît le secret.

Roy, en se rendant compte de la nature du support du secret, ne sut comment réagir en premier lieu. Complètement pris de court, il resta les yeux écarquillés, fixant ce dos nu sur lequel on pouvait distinguer un énorme tatouage allant de la nuque jusqu'au bas du dos. Après l'effroi suivit la colère qui fut accentuée par ce qu'elle dit.

« Mon père ne possédait aucun manuscrit, il ne voulait pas qu'un voleur puisse s'emparer de son secret.

- Comment... Comment peux-tu l'appeler ton père après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ? Ce n'est même pas ton véritable père ! »

Liza resta silencieuse, lui intimant de se mettre au travail. Plus vite il aurait compris le mécanisme du secret, plus vite il pourrait repartir accomplir son rêve. Durant ces longues périodes de silence où il surchauffait ses neurones, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire à partir de maintenant. Devant la tombe, une idée lui était venue. Si elle la suivait, elle pourrait protéger son frère de ces dangers qu'elle provoquait en lui montrant ce tatouage et ils resteraient ensemble. Bien entendu, leur lien fraternel devait être caché au monde s'ils souhaitaient réussir.

Si une chose était certaine, c'était qu'elle ne devait absolument pas le mettre au courant ou alors il l'empêcherait de mener son projet à bien. Il ferait tout pour la dissuader, quand bien même sa décision était prise. Elle lui ferait croire qu'elle était à l'école dans laquelle elle était inscrite depuis plusieurs années puis le mettrait devant le fait accompli lorsque leurs chemins se croiseraient.

Roy partit la semaine suivante. Ils se promirent de s'écrire – sous des faux noms, évidemment, et de faire appel à l'autre si besoin était. Une fois seule, Liza mit la maison en vente et dut attendre un bon mois avant de trouver un acheteur. Pressée de quitter cet endroit, elle accepta sa première offre et partit sur-le-champ, non mécontente de quitter cette ville et se promit de ne plus jamais y retourner. Après son départ, des habitants purent voir un ravissant bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe d'Alicia Hawkeye avec un livre qu'elle lui avait offert lorsqu'elle avait été adoptée. Dedans étaient écrits ces mots :

_Merci pour m'avoir servi de deuxième mère. Même si nous ne sommes pas liées par les liens du sang, tu garderas toujours un place particulière dans mon cœur. Je ne reviendrai plus, je suis venue te dire au revoir. Je tourne cette page dans laquelle tu es citée et je ne la relirai plus._

* * *

><p>Ainsi s'écoulèrent quatre années. Liza s'était engagée au quartier général d'East City et s'y entraînait depuis ce laps de temps. Elle avait à présent vingt ans. Elle recevait une lettre de son frère tous les deux mois environ et s'empressait à chaque fois d'y répondre. Elle était Amélia Ashton et lui Maxence Addisson. Cela lui semblait bizarre de le nommer ainsi, cependant elle savait que c'était une partie de leur plan. Après la mort de Berthold, elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle comptait le soutenir à sa façon, et qu'employer des faux noms était l'une de ses astuces. Roy avait accepté, ne sachant trop à quoi s'attendre.<p>

Ils s'étaient revus à Central l'été dernier, Roy l'avait invitée à passer une semaine chez madame Christmas, dont le bar devint leur point de ralliement. Liza avait en conséquence pu faire enfin la connaissance de la tutrice de son frère dont elle avait tant entendu parler. Les deux femmes s'étaient très rapidement entendues et elles s'écrivaient parfois quelques lettres, notamment quand Liza avait besoin d'utiliser son réseau d'informateurs. Si Roy pensait qu'elle faisait des études de lettre à East City, Christmas était parfaitement au courant de sa situation ainsi que de son but.

Un matin, alors que Liza s'occupait des tâches quotidiennes, un ordre tomba : la guerre d'Ishbal prenait de plus grosses proportions, l'armée sur place avait besoin de nouveaux soldats. Ayant été remarquée pour son talent au tir, elle fut l'une des premières nommées.

Elle savait bien évidemment que ce jour allait finir par arriver, ce moment où elle serait forcée de tuer. Pour le moment, ses victimes n'avaient été que des cibles en carton ou en bois, mais rien d'autre. Cependant, penser qu'elle accomplissait ces actes pour son frère l'aidait à surmonter sa peur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'on lui annonça qu'elle était chargée de la sécurité de cet homme. Si c'était un hasard, alors elle était horriblement chanceuse.

Le désert brûlant cuisait les cadavres de ces gens à la peau brune et aux yeux rouges. L'odeur de la mort était présente partout. Si elle ne possédait pas cette volonté de le protéger, jamais Liza n'aurait tenu le coup et aurait fait partie de ces innombrables soldats ayant perdu la raison. Pourtant, perdre tout bon sens lui semblait affreusement tentant, ne serait-ce pour ne plus avoir à regarder la mort en face, dans les yeux.

Ce fut justement à ce moment-là qu'elle gagna un surnom qui la rendit plutôt connue au sein des soldats de son camp : l'œil de faucon. Nul ne connaissait sa véritable identité, seul ce nom était connu et inspirait à la fois crainte, respect et soulagement. Les soldats se rassuraient entre eux en se disant que l'œil de faucon veillait sur eux. Si cette réputation pouvait l'aider dans son projet, alors elle l'acceptait volontiers.

Ishbal la mit en face de ses responsabilités : son choix de s'engager, les conséquences de l'alchimie secrète de son père ainsi que les mensonges qu'elle avait dits à son frère durant ces quatre années. Car après tout, leur rencontre fut inévitable. Et la réaction de Roy prévisible. Savoir que celle qu'il souhaitait protéger était au milieu de ce massacre n'avait rien pour le rassurer. Il s'en voulait à lui-même de lui avoir confié ses rêves et ainsi de l'avoir entraînée avec lui dans cet enfer. Mais Liza ne lui en voulait pas. Pas du tout. Car c'était son choix.

Elle rencontra le meilleur ami de son frère, dont il lui avait déjà parlé, Maes Hughes. Il fallait toutefois noter que malgré leur forte amitié, Roy ne lui avait pas révélé leur lien. Il la présenta comme une amie d'enfance et lui en fut reconnaissante, au fond. Elle-même se promit que même si elle devenait proche d'une personne, elle ne lui dirait pas non plus. Ce ne serait pas juste, sinon.

Dès leurs retrouvailles, le massacre devint plus supportable. Roy savait que Liza couvrait ses arrières, qu'elle se trouvait fréquemment dans un endroit où elle ne risquait pas de se faire toucher par un ennemi, ce qui l'allégeait d'un poids. Liza était en mesure de protéger son frère absolument de tous les dangers, aucun Ishablite ne pouvait l'approcher. Malgré cette tuerie, elle savait qu'il fallait faire des sacrifices pour atteindre leur but. Mais quels sacrifices...

Parfois, Liza repensait aux deux familles qu'elle avait eues. Elle n'avait conservé que quelques images de sa famille biologique, des épisodes futiles, quotidiens. Elle se souvenait d'Alicia qui était partie bien vite et qu'elle avait décidé de laisser derrière elle. Berthold, lui, était un cas à part. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment considéré comme un père, mais au moins, grâce à lui, elle avait pu survivre. Elle lui en était reconnaissante ne serait-ce que pour cela. Liza ne s'autorisait pas à se laisser aller à la mélancolie et refusait de songer à ces personnes qui étaient toutes mortes. Il fallait se concentrer sur le présent et sur le seul parent qui lui restait.

La guerre, ou plus précisément le génocide, dura près de six mois. Ce fut avec soulagement que la fin de la guerre fut annoncée, plus personne ne pouvait supporter ces atrocités. Liza, de son côté, n'en avait pas fini. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi son père ne voulait transmettre ce secret à personne. Et pourquoi elle ferait en sorte que plus personne ne fût en mesure de le connaître. Il mourrait avec son frère et elle.

Elle avait réfléchi à plusieurs moyens d'éradiquer ce tatouage, consciente qu'il lui faudrait se blesser. Elle avait peur de mal l'effacer par elle-même, aussi alla-t-elle quémander l'aide de Roy. L'idée de lui infliger ces blessures l'avait fait refuser, néanmoins elle lui fit clairement comprendre que s'il ne l'aidait pas, elle s'en occuperait elle-même et cela risquerait d'être encore plus douloureux. Après tout, elle savait comment manipuler son frère depuis toujours.

Chacun retourna dans son quartier général d'origine, toutefois Roy, ayant reçu une promotion et étant devenu lieutenant colonel, put constituer sa propre équipe. Sur-le-champ, il réclama la présence de sa sœur parmi elle, ce qui lui fut accordé, en raison de la productivité remarquable qu'ils avaient eu en duo durant la guerre. De plus, il fallait bien trouver des postes pour tous ces cadets.

Il ne fallait surtout pas omettre le fait que le père d'Alicia Hawkeye n'était autre que le général Grumman, qui lui avait promis d'accéder à ses requêtes si elle en avait. Or, jamais elle ne lui avait révélé son lien avec Roy. C'était trop risqué, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le risque de perdre son soutien.

De cette manière, Liza fut transférée dans la capitale où elle avait rarement été. Elle était pleine d'espoir : ils avaient tous deux survécu à la guerre, leurs postes étaient avantageux pour leur situation et elle serait en mesure de le soutenir, toujours, où qu'il fût.

Ils simulèrent un entretien professionnel lorsqu'elle se présenta à son bureau afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons si un soldat venait à passer par là. Après tous ces efforts, ces étapes franchies, ils ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre de tout mettre en l'air. Plus que tout, l'erreur n'était pas tolérée.

Au bout de quinze ans, ils étaient finalement ensemble, certes pas dans les meilleures conditions, mais elle ne laisserait plus rien les séparer. Car, depuis le début, il avait toujours juré de revenir pour elle. Et, devant la tombe de Berthold Hawkeye, elle s'était promis de toujours rester à ses côtés.

Car, après tout, ils avaient fait le serment, ce jour-là, que plus rien ne les séparerait jamais. Et aucun ne faillirait à cette promesse.

* * *

><p><strong>Allez-y, tuez-moi pour avoir brisé vos espoirs de romance. Désolé, mais l'inceste ne me tente pas !<strong>

**Le passage d'Ishbal, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, me tapait sur les nerfs, alors je ne m'y suis pas vraiment attardée. Au bout d'un moment je ne faisais que reprendre le manga en modifiant le point de vue. Avouez que ce n'est pas très amusant.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez-moi vos impressions ;)**


End file.
